A Candle in the Night
by Spacemonkette
Summary: Songfic for "The Traveller" By Chris De Burgh. Please R


**Title:** A candle in the night 

**Author**: Spacemonkette 

**Rating:**PG-tiny bit of violence 

**Summary:** Songfic to "The Traveller" By Chris DeBurgh. 

A Candle in the Night

__

__

__

_In from the coast, _

_Riding like the wind and racing the moon. _

_Shadows on the road _

_Dancing and a-weaving like a crazy fool_. 

There was a full moon low in the sky. Silhouetted against it was a lone figure on a horse. He had his cloak pulled low over his head to cover his face. He wasn't sure where he was going and he didn't know when he would get there but he was being inexplicably drawn somewhere and all he could think about was revenge. 

_A horseman is coming,_

_Death in his heart for a rendezvous._

_And where the traveller goes, nobody knows._

_Where the traveller goes, nobody knows. _

__

__He entered a small village in the middle of nowhere. Although it was dark there were still several people about. He realised that they were watching him. He was a stranger to them. They probably didn't get many strangers around these parts. He got off his horse and entered the inn at the end of the street. 

_A candle in the night,_

_Fear on every face as he goes inside._

_(Maybe he's on the run)_

_Get back from the bar. _

_A stranger in town is dangerous sight._

_(Maybe he's got a gun)_

__

__Approaching the desk the stranger spoke for the first time. 

"I'm looking for the landlord, Mr. Franklin." 

"May I tell him whose asking?" 

"Just tell him, it's an old friend" Our stranger replied, flashing the sword he held at his hip 

"Yes Sir. If you would care to step into this room I'll have someone fetch Mr. Franklin for you." 

_Bring a bottle of whisky, Landlord,_

_I want to talk for a while._

_And where the traveller goes, a cold wind blows._

_Where the traveller goes, a cold wind blows._

__

__

__

"Mr. Franklin, Sir." 

"What is it, boy? Can't you see I'm busy." 

"There's a man to see you." 

"Well, who is it?" 

"He won't say. He says he's an old friend. There's something about him though. He seems very mysterious" 

"Okay. I'll be down shortly." 

Mr. Franklin got up from where he was sitting and went to go downstairs. Who could this 'old friend' be who was visiting him. 

_There is something in his eyes,_

_Something in his hands._

_You can almost smell his revenge._

_And whoever he is after. It will be disaster._

_This man is gonna take it to the very end._

__

__Our hooded stranger was standing in the corner of the room, allowing the shadow to fall on his face, when the landlord entered. Stepping forward he removed his hood. 

"Recognise me?" 

Mr. Franklin looked at the stranger and a sudden flash of recognition hit him. He was in trouble. 

_Well, the landlord, he trembled,_

_Staring at a face he'd seen somewhere before._

__

__

__"What do you want?" 

"So you recognise me then, do you? I believe the last time we met was about five years ago, in completely different circumstances." 

It all came flooding back to the landlord. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Flashback 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Five years ago Archie Franklin had been part of a group of men who believed that the time of men was upon Middle-Earth. They believed that other creatures, elves and dwarfs should be killed to make way for the future of mankind, the perfect civilisation. Mainly they had killed dwarfs and hobbits at Bree; for they were unable to find the shire. 

One night in the forest this group had come upon two companions. A dark haired man and a blond elf. He believed wholly in the cause of the group so when the leader told him to kill the elf he did it without qualms. Just before he released the arrow from his bow he saw the human turn towards him. He could feel his eyes on him, yet still he fired. The dark haired man was helpless. He could wiher chase Franklin and let the elf bleed to death or help the elf and let the group get away. He chose the latter but they were far from everywhere and he was unable to help the elf. All the while Franklin watched in sheer fascination then disappeared into the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

End flashback 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_(You laid him in the ground)_

_Suddenly remembers a killing,_

_Yes, a murder many years ago._

_(twas you that shot him down)_

"My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and you may find it interesting to know that the elf you killed was called Legolas.I am here to take you with me to pay for what you did. Seemingly you are the only one of your little group; which by the way I know all about, to have survived till now." 

_He said to a boy,_

_Saddle me a horse, I'll meet you down below._

_With this man I must talk, with this Traveller I'll go._

_With this man I must talk. Yes, with him I must go._

_There is something in his eyes, something in his hands._

_I can almost smell his revenge._

_And it's me that he's after, it will be disaster._

_This man is gonna take me to the very end._

The two men left the inn at sunset. Heading of to the west. Heading where the landlord couldn't guess, but he had no choice. 

_And they were never seen again._

__

__

__

Authors Note: (Disclaimer) I do not own "Lord of the rings" or the song "The traveller". 


End file.
